Summer is where it all begins
by bali55
Summary: Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone.
1. Chapter 1

**(**This is the third time I'm trying to rewrite this story, if anyone has any ideas on how to make it more interesting I would be grateful**.)**

**This Story is called:** **SUMMER x SUMMER**

The story incorporates the usual pairings.

The main couples I will be focusing on are: Neji & TenTen / Sasuke & Sakura

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata will be the side couples.

**Prologue **

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura are childhood friends; however they live on different sides of the city and attend different schools. The story takes place at Hinata's Beach house.

The shrill high-pitched shriek of the alarm clock rang, in a lavender room. One blonde head popped up and an indigo coloured haired head popped up as well.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh, OMG SAKI and Teni will be here soon' screamed Ino

'I know, I can't wait to see them both, so who's going to tell them that my cousin and his friends are staying with us. How could my dad do this to us?' Hinata replied in anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters

**Summer is where it all begins...**

_Summer has a Beginning, Middle and End_

**Chapter 1**

It was and school had just finished, the doors of Leaf High School opened and out came screaming teenagers, getting ready for Summer Break. The last two people leaving were two girls, who were yelling and shouting about how good summer was going to be. They were going to visit old friends who attend Leaf Prep High School on the west side of Konoha. The girls Attend Leaf High School on the east side of Konoha.

'Summer is going to be fantastic; I can't wait to go see Hina and Pig' Tenten exclaimed happily.

'Yeah, it's going to be awesome' Sakura answered

'The sun is scorching, can't wait to get the bikini out, and my skin is ready for its golden makeover' laughed Tenten.

The girls said goodbye to friends and acquaintances before making their way home to pack.

**Saki:**_ Hey my name is Sakura Haruno, I have pink hair and green eyes and the brunette next to me is my cousin TenTen Haruno, she has brownish, golden hair and hazel eyes. We are both sixteen and live with my parents Anko and Kakashi Haruno. I have an older brother Sasori, and our grandparents are __Tsunade and __Jiraiya Haruno, we all live together. My aunt and uncle__Kurenai and__Asuma Haruno both died in a boating accident, when we were both little. So me and Teni are close just like sisters, whatever we are sisters. __I love riding motorcycles just like my cousin. __My favourite colour is red, the colour of my bike. I hate guys who think that they are all that. My favourite food is strawberry on anything (yummy) I also own a __Ford Mustang GT in red (how cool) I am very sporty and love to swim, and shop for shoes and read. _

**Ten:** _My Dad Asuma and uncle Kakashi are brothers. We are the heirs to the Haruno __hospitals and the Icha Icha paradise books, yep grandpa is a pervert, and uncle Kakashi loves to read those books and aunt Anko taught us how to use different types of weapons. We have a crazy family, but who cares._ _Well my interests are of similar to Saki's. The only difference is I ride a Kawasaki Ninja 250 r in black and silver and drive a 1969 Chevy Camaro in black. I play the guitar and the piano and I love sports. I forgot to say I am crazy about sharp objects. My favourite colour is black. _

**Please Review **

**Thank you for Reading **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer is where it all begins...**

_Sun is shining. Weather is sweet. Make you wanna move your dancing feet_

**Chapter 2**

The shrill high-pitched shriek of the alarm clock rang, in a lavender room. One blonde head popped up and an indigo coloured haired head popped up as well.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh, OMG I can't wait to see SAKI and Teni' screamed Ino

'I know, I can't wait to see them both, so who's going to tell them that my cousin and his friends are staying with us. How could my dad do this to us!' replied an angry Hinata.

**Ino:** _My name is __Ino__ Yamanaka. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have an older brother called Deidara, he is an art freak. My mum is dead and my dad is Inochi Yamanaka, who owns Yamanaka shipping. I model on and off for vogue and my passion is shopping and to became a great model like my mum Chi. I drive an m6 BMW convertible in blue. I love to dance, and have been dancing since I was a child. My best friend in the whole wide world is Hinata and of course the Haruno cousins, it is shame that we haven't seen them that much_.

**Hinata:** _My name is Hinata Hyuga. I have a younger sister called Hanabi and I live with my parents Mei and Hiashi Hyuga and my cousin Neji, whose parents are dead. My mum is a well know actress and my dad owns Hyuga corps and my cousin is a playboy ( my dad is pleased with this fact, because him and my uncle were playboys of their time, so he is pleased, I know crazy) my sister is a crazy 12 year old hooked on hello kitty. I love to sing and dance and paint. My favourite colour is purple or lavender. I drive SLR Cristal Laurite Silver. _

Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sikamaru, Neji and Sasuke all attend Leaf Prep High School. The Boys rule the School, with looks and money. Hinata and Naruto are dating and known as the cute couple. At the moment only Hinata and Ino are staying at the beach house as no-one has arrived yet. Ino as usual was taking an hour long shower. Hinata decided to make sure that they had enough supplies to last them through summer. Still spending summer with a boyfriend was great, but she wanted to have an all girls summer. Ino got out of the shower and saw Hinata staring into space.

'Hinata you thinking about that Uzamaki again aren't you. Like you don't see him enough at school' Ino asked.

'No, I love my bumbling idiot, with blonde hair and eyes like the ocean. I just wish we had the summer without the boys, we see enough of them already. So are you going to tell Sikamaru how you feel and dump that ass Sai?' Hinata replied cheekily.

'Maybe, I don't know' replied an uncertain Ino

Hinata nodded and made her way to the bathroom, while Ino got ready before making her way downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them, still pondering the relationship between her and Shikamaru.

**West side of Konoha**

At the Uchiha residence Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha were watching Naruto being punched to death by Sikamaru, for waking him up early. The boys have known each other since diapers and are really close friends. They are all sixteen.

'Maybe you should let up Sikamaru; I think he has had enough, he doesn't need to lose anymore brain cells' Neji called out enjoying the show.

Shikamaru just punched Naruto as an answer, due to fact he woke Shikamaru up from his dream wedding to Ino.

'Yup that will teach you dope to wake up Sikamaru' Sasuke cheekily let out.

'Who you calling dope, teme' Naruto replied in pain.

'Shut up will you' Shikamaru kicked his ribs for good measure, before flopping down on one of the sofas.

'Yo Neji who else is going to the beach house apart from Hinata and Ino' Sasuke asked.

'Hinata said two other girls that she knows; they go to Leaf High School' Naruto said still on the floor.

'The Public School, Interesting, I didn't think the girls knew anyone that went there' Shika voiced out.

'Hope that they are not fan girls. Don't want to waste my summer hiding; we have enough of it at school with them sults Star and Ruby' Sasuke replied with a shiver.

The boys sat in silence pondering what summer would bring them, after all next year would be senior year.

'You thinking about asking Ino out then Shika' Neji asked

'Mind your own business' Shikamaru replied in anger, before leaving.

'What's his problem' Naruto demanded

'He slept with Ino and well she decided it was a mistake' Sasuke replied

The two boys looked on in shock and promised not to say anything. They separated and did their own thing.

**Neji:** _Neji is the future heir to the Hyuga Corps. He is a martial arts champion and enjoys various different types of martial arts and different sports, especially track and boxing. He is a well know playboy rivalling Uchiha, even though they are the best of friends. He enjoys meditating and picking on Naruto and doing his cars or bikes up. He has a different girl every night and does not believe in dates. He cannot stand whiney girls. He also likes to read and play the piano. He drives a XKR Jaguar Convertible_. _He lives with his uncle Hiashi and aunt Mei, who spoils him rotten._

**Sasuke:** _Sasuke Uchiha lives with his uncle Madera and aunt Kira, due to the death of his parents. He is the future heir to the Uchiha Hotels, which is being run by his Uncle Madera. He has an older brother called Itachi, who is in the well known rock band called Akatsuki, with Ino and Sakura's brothers. Itachi also has a long time girlfriend called Hana, who tours with the band? He is also spoilt by his aunt Kira. He is a well know playboy rivalling Hyuga, and like him seems to have a different girl every night. He likes to play the guitar and is an avid sports fan, like Neji he likes to run track as well as picking on Naruto. He is excellent at martial arts, but a champion at kendo. His aunt is from a well know tradition tea ceremony family. He drives a Porsche Boxster Spyder in chrome silver._

**Shikamaru: **_Sikamaru Nara is sixteen he lives with his mother yuki a famous Japanese painter and his father Sikaku who owns Nara Security Corporation. Sikamaru is heir to the company but likes to sleep and watch clouds and play chess. He has an IQ of 200 and is good at everything if he puts his mind to it. He likes to listen to all types of music as well. He finds blonds troublesome. He drives a 1963 Mercury Comet in black. He has feelings for Ino and has known her since birth. _

**Naruto**_:__ Naruto Uzamaki is the son of Minato and Kushina Uzamaki. He loves to indulge on eating, especially ramen. His Parents are well known chefs and own the Uzamaki restaurants. He looks like an Idiot and gets picked on a lot by Sasuke, Sikamaru and Neji. He drives a Land Rover Cruiser and his favourite colour is orange. He is heir to the restaurants and enjoys soccer. He adores his girlfriend Hinata and does everything for her. _

The three boys came back down to see Naruto playing wii.

'Dope hurry up and get ready, we're using your land rover to go to the beach house' Sasuke shouted.

'Shut it teme' Naruto replied more interested in his game.

'Shut up Dope' Sasuke replied angrily.

'Just hurry up you're both pissing me off' Neji said.

'Where's Sikamaru' Sasuke asked searching for him.

'In the rover sleeping already' Neji replied with anger.

Naruto jumped up and ran to get pack, while the other two joined Sikamaru. Fifteen minutes later Naruto joined the boys, only to notice Neji in the driving seat, with Sasuke in the passenger seat in the front.

'Hey it's my rover; I'm driving, get out' Naruto demanded.

'We don't have time for this idiot' Sasuke sighed

'Naruto just get in the back' Shikamaru replied.

'We don't have time for this or for you to stop every half an hour to eat' Neji said in his angry voice

Naruto gave up and settled himself next to Sikamaru, who had fallen asleep already. Neji started the engine and the four boys left for the Hyuga beach house, listening to '_Mindless Behaviour, Mrs. Right' _and thinking about what kind of summer lay in front of them. Two hours into the journey they had to stop, because Naruto needed the toilet. Neji groaned and the other two boys restrained him, from leaving Naruto on the side of the road.

'How the hell did we become friends with him' Shikamaru asked

'Who knows, it's like gravity pulled us towards us' Sasuke replied with a smile

'More like fate' Neji replied with a smile.

All three boys thought about meeting Naruto for the first time and no matter what happens they thought he would always be a part of their lives and for that they were thankful, even if he was an annoying sod, who pissed them off regularly. Naruto emerged from the bush, staring at his smiling friends.

'So can we stop for food' I'm hungry' he pleaded

The three boys just hit him and started laughing, thinking of the irony of the situation. Sasuke helped Naruto to the back and Shikamaru sat in the driving seat as Neji called shotgun and they continued towards their destination looking for a hotel on the way as Shikamaru called it too troublesome to drive through the night.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for Reading **

**Sorry for any mistakes **


End file.
